Generally, furniture systems are formed in a variety of configurations. In some systems, it is desirable to provide for work surfaces, shelving and other system components, wherein such components are readily reconfigurable to a variety of system configurations through basic components.
The invention relates to a furniture system which is readily reconfigurable into a variety of work surface configurations and shelving configurations as well as additional component configurations associated therewith so as to readily adapt the furniture system to the specific needs of an office area.
The furniture system generally includes vertical wall-like side panels in an upright orientation to support horizontal top panels. Additionally, at the bottom of the side panels, a stabilizer panel is joined at its opposite ends to the side panels so as to rigidly connect such side panels together.
To provide a variety of support elevations for the work surface, mounting brackets are provided at the opposite ends and along the rear work surface edge. The end brackets include a vertical row of apertures 54 to define different respective mounting elevations for the bracket. Thus, the position of the brackets defines the specific elevation of the work surface. Additional adjustable brackets are provided along the rear edge of the work surface.
Further secondary work surfaces are provided which extend outwardly from the front edge of the main work surface. Due to the adjustable height of the primary work surface, the secondary work surfaces are supported on one end on the primary work surface by a bracket which is positionable in multiple orientations to accommodate the changes in height of the primary work surface. These brackets also accommodate different thicknesses of the work surfaces.
Still further, a system of adjustable shelves is provided which are supported by the vertical and horizontal panels. The shelves have the top surfaces thereof that are located at the same vertical elevation despite different shelf thicknesses. An inventive suspension system readily accommodates different thickness shelves and readily allows for assembly and suspension of the shelves from the side walls.
For example, this system also allows for mixing of a thick solid shelf and thin glass shelves in the same vertical series of shelves. On one side, the shelves may be configured as being glass, solid and then glass at the bottom, while adjacent thereto, a reverse combination of solid, glass and solid shelf at the bottom is depicted. By using the appropriate suspension components, the different combinations of shelves can still be assembled without affecting the elevation of the top surface of the shelves. As such, each glass shelf is at the same top surface elevation as a solid shelf disposed sidewardly adjacent thereto so as to lie on the same plane.
Other objects and purposes of the invention, and variations thereof, will be apparent upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.
Certain terminology will be used in the following description for convenience and reference only, and will not be limiting. For example, the words “upwardly”, “downwardly”, “rightwardly” and “leftwardly” will refer to directions in the drawings to which reference is made. The words “inwardly” and “outwardly” will refer to directions toward and away from, respectively, the geometric center of the arrangement and designated parts thereof. Said terminology will include the words specifically mentioned, derivatives thereof, and words of similar import.